My life with my werewolf soulmate
by BeautifulDreams42
Summary: A series of drabbles of Jared and Kim. Pieces of their everyday life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm still going to do my other Jared/Kim story but I wanted to do something else with this couple. I got the idea of this while reading some Hermione/Ron missing moments/drabbles. So, now this is my Jared/Kim drabbles, they're not in any order just random. Please review. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some of the ideas.

1. Ocean, Clouds and Baby Names

Jared and I were sprawled on a blanket on the soft sand on First Beach. I had my eyes closed listening to nature's exquisite music; the calming lapping of the ocean hissing on the surface and retreating back, the quite thumping of small animals footfalls and the cooing of small sea gulls swooping around.

The ocean spray filtered by nose into my lungs, it was relaxing. My eyes flew open when I felt a hot hand replace the wind's tranquil touch. The hand tucked strands of whipping hair behind my ear. My heart accelerated from the sweet, warm touch.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Jared sighing and peering up at the sky. There were threads of clouds scattered about the stretch of sky. I could make out some decent shapes; other's looked mostly like blobs.

"That one looks like a dinosaur," Jared pointed at a jagged shaped cloud just above us.

"No way," I shook my head. "It looks like a chunky chipmunk."

"So, then it looks like Paul." Jared chuckled.

I laughed softly and watched as the oddest shaped cloud drift away.

"That one looked like a gorilla holding a baby," I smiled.

"I though it was a Japanese mutant creature or something." Jared shrugged.

"Where's your imagination, Jared?" I shook my head at him.

"Where's my imagination?" Jared scoffed. "You're the one that thought the other cloud was a chipmunk! My answers were much more creative."

"Oh, yeah. Well that one looks like a hippo with elephant ears and fangs."

"Pffft. No, it doesn't it looks like a whale with fur and a dragon's tale."

"Nuh uh!" I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes. "It looks nothing like that…That one over there looks like an alien with way too big eyes and floppy ears and the one next to it looks like a mix between a lion and a grasshopper."

"You're cute when you're mad," Jared whispered in my ear, I shivered at the warm flood of his breath. "Your nose wrinkles up in the cutest way and your face flushes into the most adorable color."

"Well, I certainly don't try to look cute," I huffed, he poked my nose and I waved his hand away. "I'm really trying to look mad."

"Well, you're not very successful at that." He grinned.

"Well, I guess it's a Connweller thing then," I said.

"Connweller," Jared frowned. "I prefer Kim Cameron."

"Well, I like both." I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Kim, if we—if we have any…kids," he swallowed hard. "what would you like to name them?"

"I—uh," Truthfully I was taken by surprise. "I—I don't know if I—."

"Oh," He looked heartbroken. "So, y-you don't w-want to have any children with me. I understand."

"No," I gasped. "No, I didn't mean that…I meant that I would want to name them, I mean you would want your word in it, too. It's not entirely me."

I swallowed before adding, "But what about Anna or Dawn? If it's a boy Jared Elijah. I like those names."

"Yeah," Jared beamed. "I like my name, too. But only a true player can pull that name…"

"Excuse me?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Player?"

He cleared his throat roughly. "I mean a uh a-a C-Cameron. Only a—ok I said player but that doesn't mean I'm a player still," He confessed.

"Good, you better on not be," I snuggled on his warm torso, wrapping my arms firmly around him.

"Wolf honor. I'm not a player anymore," He pulled my chin up and his dark eyes bore into mine. "You're my one and only. Did I mention I love you?"

I smiled as he pulled me into a sweet, passionate kiss. I could here nature's sweet music again with a mingle of Jared's thrumming heart. I could smell the ocean spray laced with Jared's woodsy scent. I could feel strong feelings hanging in the air. Love, happiness but most of all hope. Hope for a future with warmth, purity, family, love and happiness. And that's all I ever wanted from life purity, life, family, love, warmth and happiness. I was happy and so was he.

A/N: I'm not really sure if the last paragraph made any sense. This was the first of my drabbles. I hoped you liked it. :D


	2. Chapter 2 A Day Without You

A Day without You

_A day without you is like a day without sunshine_

I haven't seen Jared for a whole week and it made me go crazy. I missed his warmth, the feeling I got when he smiled, the way he made me laugh but above all, I missed him. The last time I saw him he had told me he could morph into a colossal hairy beast. I didn't take it too well.

It was Valentine's Day and he didn't show up at school. The whole week had crept slowly without his presence. My friend Jenna had been telling me to get over it. She was his cousin and they were pretty close. At first, she had lashed out at me for hurting him but then she saw through my view when she found out about Embry. She, like me have been ignoring our little wolves.

I felt horrible for avoiding him the first week he told me. He didn't come all this week, like I said. So, now I was here standing in the rain in front of Emily's house crying my little heart out. The weather had been on my side all week but it is La Push, it always seems to rain.

I saw someone peek out the windows and I immediately recognized Emily's warm face. I let out a cry and fell to my knees quivering from the cold. Emily's eyes widened and her mouth moved.

The rain stopped slowly and not a moment later, a familiar figure came out of the small yellow house. He sauntered my way, raking his russet hand in his silky hair. His face was drawn in as if he was in pain.

"Jared," I choked out uneasily.

"Kim," He sighed crouching down on my level.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I croaked, a tremor shook my body and I let out a small whimper.

It was cold and I could feel the heat radiating off him. He was so warm. Always so deliciously warm. I gulped, suppressing the urge to stroke his cheek as his face drew closer. He gripped my arms gently and lifted me up sluggishly. His eyes were hard and were anywhere else but my face. I wanted him to look at me so badly it ached.

"Jared, look at me, please." I demanded cautiously.

His dark grave eyes traveled up my face until the met my not-so-beautiful eyes. His lips formed into a solid line while his angular shoulders squared sharply. He looked intimidating but I kept my eyes on him.

"I missed you," I admitted sheepishly.

He grunted in response but kept his eyes guarded.

"I come to—"I began.

"Kim," He interrupted. "You should leave."

"Why?" I blanched.

"You said you didn't want anything to do with me."

"I—" I was going to say I never said that but that would make me a liar.

"You have nothing to say," He muttered under his breath and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not making you stay by my side Kim."

I wanted to tell him I wasn't going anywhere and that all I wanted was to be cradled in his arms.

"I think my love for you is much greater than that," He croaked softly. "I will never make you stay reluctantly. I want you to be happy and if leaving me makes you happy…then so beat it."

"I never said that." I hissed.

"Yes, you did."

"I…Jared," I couldn't control my voice any longer. I let the tears flow easily like a river.

"Oh, Kim, don't cry sweetheart." He pleaded, folding me delicately in his grasp.

I wept silently into his shoulder. He tugged me hair softly, demanding my attention. I glanced up to see his eyes glassy, like he holding back a waterfall of tears.

"I'll still see you around Kim," He told me. "Around town, around school…There really is no escape in such a small town. I promise not to make you feel guilty about how I feel. I'm a monster Kim I know that. I can't make you happy being who I am. Look at Emily…one simple mistake and her face was scarred for life…"

I flinched. When he had phased I had ran for the hills. It didn't take me long to weave the pieces together. I figured out Emily was wounded by Sam. There showcased love couldn't hide the fact he hurt her physically. I was too darn scared out of my wits to let Jared anywhere near me. I regretted that, I should've known better than to think he will ever hurt me.

"I can't bring you down into this hell hole," Jared chuckled humorlessly. "My life is an episode of Supernatural."

"I like that show," I said stupidly. "I wouldn't mind living in it."

He shook his head. "No, you're just saying that."

"I am not!" I barked, he jumped back knowing if we argued he might loose control and let the beast within him take control.

He avoided eye contact and glared blankly at the wet grass.

"Jared look at me," I said cupping his face. "I love you! I do! I'm not joking. A day without you is like a…day without sunshine. It's like I'm not in harmony with life when you aren't by my side. The sun isn't shining there's only an overcast. I feel like I can't breathe anything that isn't you. And it's killing me slowly not having you with me."

He was flabbergasted. He gawked at me, and then he ran a hand through his hair. His lips moved swiftly, tracing words that he wanted to say but didn't know how. He went back to glaring at the grass, contemplating the situation.

"I'm not leaving this time," I whispered. "I'm not scared. I'd rather die than not be with you."

He glanced solemnly at me and crossed the space between us. He wrapped his arms around me tenderly. His lips sought out mine and they locked. I closed my eyes, savoring the taste of his lips against mine as they dance in synchronization with the rain. He tugged me hair gently and I gave him access to my mouth. I traced the planes of his face, relishing the warmth of his skin on my cold fingertips.

He broke free with a bright grin and sparkling eyes.

"A day without you is like a day without sunshine," He smiled, leaned down to kiss me once more and tucked me in his arms. "C'mon they're waiting for us."

"Our family," I smiled.

He stiffened but melted as he absorbed the words.

"Yeah, our family." He chuckled. "The Wolf Pack."

With that, we strolled into the warm, welcoming embrace of family. My _new_ family.

A/N: Yeah, so these drabbles are in no particular order. This was the one-shot thing I was going to submit in the Twilight Writing Contest thing but forgot to submit it! Anyways, thanks for reading! Review please. If you have any ideas please put them in the review or PM me. :D

~May all your dreams be beautiful~


End file.
